


SF9 ONESHOTS

by Fantaewoontasy



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fun, Horror, M/M, Romance, SF9 - Freeform, Youngbin - Freeform, baek juho - Freeform, kim youngbin - Freeform, zuho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantaewoontasy/pseuds/Fantaewoontasy
Summary: Sf9 oneshots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong fantasies!!❤  
> Thanks for reading these one shots!  
> I write them for sf9♡

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

DAY DREAM ((zuho×youngbin))

**_"there's no killer for this case.you should leave it be.just forget it kim youngbin."_ **

his boss's voice was echoing in his ears.

how could he let go of a important case?

why didn't his boss give him another chance to find the killer?

he wasn't a detective but he could find anything he wanted.

he drank another glass of alcohol with a hopeless gesture.

he put his hands on the table in front of him and rested his forehead on his hands.

unlike the other people he didn't have any purpose to be a cop.

he didn't know why he studied for years just to be a cop. he was just enjoying arresting the theifs and nothing else.

but he didn't know why he couldn't leave this case.

he stood up while feeling dizzy and totterring around. he hated to drink and lose control but it was the only way that he could forget his problems. before he falls on the floor he got caught by someone.

he looked up to see the person who caught him. he couldn't see clearly.he had a headache.

"you must come with me."

the guy in front of him seemed deadly serious.

youngbin nodded.

what was happening for him?he didn't know what he was doing himself.

he found himself dragging by that guy. he almost fell sleep while dragging with him but suddenly became wide awake when the guy pushed him and caused him to fall in the floor.

he cursed the guy and sat to relax. "why's a cop in my club?"

he heard an unfamiliar voice broke the silence of the room.

"what's with that?"youngbin asked while hiccoughing.

he couldn't go to any club 'cause he was a cop?

"leave." the unfamiliar voice ordered but the problem was that youngbin didn't know if the guy was talking to him or to his guards.

when his guards left youngbin found out that the guy was talking to them. youngbin stood up and looked around. "you seem like a gangster."youngbin said not caring about the guy watching him.

pair of hands curled around youngbin's waist and sat him on the table that was in front of the window with a high height showing how the club was luxurious.

youngbin felt like he was flying when the guy sat him on the table.

dizziness was controling him.he couldn't understand anything.

"a gangster huh?"the guy smirked. youngbin could see his handsome face now.

his blonde hair on his forehead,his model-like nose,his pink lips..

he wasn't gay but the guy in front of him was really something more than super handsome.

youngbin hoped that the guy won't see just a cute youngbin in front of him. youngbin hated to be seen cute.

"it's redicilous that a handsome guy just sit in the club except being a model."youngbin pouted and petted the guy's cheek.

maybe the guy just needed youngbin's touch to kiss him.

with the guy's lips landing on youngbin's lips youngbin felt a sweet flavor in his mouth.

Youngbin hated bitter things such as alcohol or bitter chocolates but the guy's lips were so sweet..

youngbin could feel that he was doing wrong but he couldn't reject..

he was enjoying and that was the only important thing at that moment.

***

he openned his eyes as the sun shone on his face.

he frowned and closed his eyes again but all of a sudden remembered that his room was never facing the sun.

he sat on the bed paniced but at that moment he felt a sharp headache. "fuck."he held his head and breathed out. he was feeling awful..

the worst feeling was that he noticed that he had to go to the police station,his day fucked up. 

he stood up but he felt dizziness again. "what's wrong with me?"youngbin asked himself and put his hand on his right naked chest.

he breathed out once again but wait.. why was his chest naked?? 

he stared at his naked body shocked. he didn't like to sleep naked even if he was living alone! 

he didn't remember anything.he thanked god that he was wearing a underwear.

he looked for his clothes and then he realized that he wasn't in his room. 

he crossed his hands over his chest while he was shivering from fear and looking at the floor with his wided eyes,still not realizing what was happening.

when the door of the room openned he scared more.

he was humming that he's a cop and shouldn't scared of anything but he was freaking out .

he could hear footsteps getting closer to him. he really wanted to look up to see what was happening but he couldn't. 

with his nude body he couldn't think about good things.

_Wasn't he in danger?_

_Shouldn't he escape?_

_When the person_  stood in front of him youngbin stopped breathing. 

that person covered youngbin's torso with a white dress. 

youngbin looked up this time to see the handsome guy in front of him. "Good morning."the guy smiled and ruffled youngbin's hair.

"why..am I here?"youngbin wasn't curious about the guy's name.he wanted to know the reason of being him there.

"that's a long story."the guy shook his head.

"I wanna know.tell me."youngbin frowned seriously.

"don't frown like that.you become cuter."the guy smiled. 

all youngbin knew was that the guy was running on his nerves.

_ he hated to be seen cute. _

"I swear to god if I slept with you last night,you'll be dead."youngbin warned. the guy was really lucky that youngbin had to leave to the work.

"wanna leave now?no breakfast?"the blonde guy smirked.

"breakfast my ass!!I'll kill you later."youngbin yelled while finding his pants and wearing them and running out.

he wanted to memorize the address but he didn't have enough time. 

he had to head the home to change his clothes.

he hoped that he'll remember what happened to him last night. 

*** 

his headache started again.

maybe he worked too much? 

he put his wrist on his eyes to rest his eyes for a moment. 

maybe a cup of coffee helps? 

he stood up and made coffee for himself. he wanted to drink his coffee in peace but his co-worker disturbed him.

"the boss wants to see you." 

with that his day fucked up once again. maybe he wanted to inform him again that he shouldn't interrupt the case.

he already knew his boss's words. 

he knocked the door and entered the office. 

the atmosphere was so unusual and youngbin really hated it.

"sit."the boss ordered.

youngbin didn't want to sit but finally sat on the chair in front of the table of his boss's chair.

"you know why you're here,don't you?"the boss asked.

"I do."youngbin nodded. 

"all I ask you is not interrupting the case.I know how curious you are about everything but you should leave this case.we have a skilled detectives and I bet they'll find the killer so you don't need to waste your time."the boss said.

youngbin didn't show any reaction.

he knew his boss will say those things. "I'm sorry.but the only way to stop me is firing me."youngbin stood up and left the room as soon as he could.

he didn't have any dream so quiting those stuff wouldn't be so hard.

*** 

he followed the way he was thinking that might be right to find that guy's house.

fortunately he found it easily.maybe he was always chasing thiefs.

he pushed the ring more than 10 times in 3 seconds.

"who is-" the guy openned the door but youngbin didn't let him finish his words and pressed him against the wall.

the guy seemed shocked at first but he looked calm after that. 

"Who are you?why was I here?what did you do to me?"youngbin asked with his serious face and made the guy laugh. "how cute could you be?"the guy laughed and switched their position in a second. 

youngbin shocked but didn't show it.how could he do that?

"listen kid."the guy got closer. 

youngbin could feel his warm breath was hitting his face but didn't blink at all.

he couldn't handle pressing his arms by the guy's hands. 

he frowned from pain and tried to push the guy away but the guy held him tighter.

"you can't push me away youngbin.I know."the guy said.

youngbin shocked and stopped moving.but the scariest moment was when the guy kissed youngbin's ear and hummed near his ear.

"I know you more than you do yourself." 

youngbin freaked out. 

how did he know??who was he?? 

"I know you lost your mother when you were 16 and your father left you by yourself.I know you well..I know you're weaker than me.I know you're looking for the killer and I-" 

"you think..you know me more than that?"youngbin asked. 

the guy seemed shocked,seeing youngbin's head down and a scary shadow on his face wasn't what he expected.

youngbin knew the guy didn't know him as much as he did himself.

no one knew about him that much.

no one knew how much he's been suffering. 

_ no one ever tried to know.  _

"I know how much you hate to be seen cute.you love to eat vanilla ice cream in the cold weather.you love to play with kids.you never drink milk with anything." 

youngbin could confess the guy had so much information about him but that wasn't enough.

"you knew I hate to be cute and yet you called me cute?"youngbin asked coldly.

"it's not my fault that you're cute even if you don't do anything."the guy smirked.

"who-are-you?"youngbin asked trying so hard to control his anger. 

"my name's zuho.and I'm here to help you find the killer."the guy aka zuho said.

he couldn't be a cop.he coulf be everything except a cop.

"you're not a cop.who are you?"youngbin asked once again. 

"I didn't say that I'm a cop but..you know.it seems funny if I say I would find the killer because of you."zuho laughed a bit.

_ 'because of me?' _

youngbin didn't know what to do.was frowning enough? 

"you-" youngbin was about to say something but a soft kiss landed on his lips as fast as possible.

youngbin's eyes widened shocked.

he didn't know what was happening..wait..

he was..blushing.. how could blushing be so redicilous for him?

did that handsome jerk kiss him now? 

"you'll be mine anyway."zuho smirked and ruffled youngbin's black hair. 

"and good night."zuho added and closed the door and left youngbin alone.

youngbin was still standing there not knowing if the earth was still rounding. maybe he was dead.he couldn't feel his heartbeats! 

he put his hand on his chest,wishing that was just a dream.

he walked to leave the house.he didn't want to think about zuho. 

youngbin didn't even know zuho well! he stopped by someone before he leaves the house. 

he dragged into someone's embrace. "don't leave."zuho whispered but youngbin was just looking in front of him.

what was happening? 

_ did zuho stop him now?  _

"why are you acting so weird?"youngbin asked but when he was thinking carefully he could feel he liked that warmth..just a bit..a bit!!okay more than a bit. 

"I don't know.I feel like if I let you leave now I'll miss you."zuho held him tighter.

he knew youngbin for a long time.

maybe since youngbin arrested one of his followers. 

_ he wanted to destroy him. _

_ he wanted to smash him.  _

he told his best guard to get some information from youngbin for him. 

at first it was just a little game.

watching youngbin from a cctv which was in their police station.

he wanted to know youngbin so much.

he needed to trick him carefully. everytime he was watching youngbin,youngbin was smiling and treating his seniors politely. 

everytime zuho was watching him he would smile at the lap top like a fool.

it became his daily work.

_ watching youngbin and smiling .  _

he knew much about him but never showed up.

he couldn't talk to youngbin. he was shocked that day.

why youngbin was in their club? not any club but their club!!

and that night he fucked up in front of him.

he couldn't control himself.

could he just kiss him and tell him that he loves him? 

he closed his eyes as he remembered the fact that youngbin didn't know him as much as he did.

_ he liked the cute boy that was in his embrace.  _

_ he liked everything about him.  _

of course he would catch the killer for youngbin. 

it seemed crazy but he would do anything for him. that wasn't just liking youngbin.

he could admit that he loved him. 

"how can you help me to arrest the killer?"youngbin asked and made zuho to became to himself.

zuho smiled and kissed youngbin's cheek.

_ "I can.trust me." _

*** 

many gangsters were surrounding him and staring at youngbin like they never saw a human.

but youngbin was sitting there like a good boy watching zuho who was looking at a map.

"do you want me to-"

"no.I don't need your information."zuho cut youngbin as he wrote an address on the blackboard which was behind him. 

how could he find the killer without youngbin's information? 

"but I can help."youngbin said.

"no need."zuho shook his head.

"you're meaner than what I was thinking."youngbin pouted and kept his head down. 

zuho stared at him exhausted.youngbin didn't know what was happening right? 

he left the case on the table and put his hands on youngbin's knees and stared in his eyes seriously.

"youngbin-ah.I hate those eyes staring at you but I can't help.I noticed that there's a spy in our clan and if I don't allow them to watch you they'll infrom my boss and I can't let that happen.I don't say I'm weak.I'll fight the world because of you.I won't lose you.trust me and keep quiet okay?I know it's hard but stay with me."zuho whispered.

youngbin didn't think about how stupidly could trusting to a gangster be for once.

he liked the charisma that was in zuho's eyes. he showed zuho one of his bunny like smiles and nodded. zuho felt excitment and smiled a bit and went to work again even if it was hard to just look at youngbin acting cute like that.

he could lock youngbin in his house and kiss him and do whatever he wanted but that could be so harsh.

he couldn't hurt youngbin. he loved him after all. 

"I found it."he turned his head to youngbin and informed him. 

"lets go then."youngbin stood up. "where?you should stay here."zuho said seriously.

"WHAT??WHY??"youngbin almost screamed.

"I'll take him to you.you won't go there.it's dangerous.I leave my guards to protect you here."zuho said and put his army in his pocket.

youngbin stared at him while he was biting his lips. 

how more annoying zuho could be? but wait..youngbin still had an excuse! "then.." youngbin stood in front of zuho and looked a bit up to stare in his eyes cutely.

"you wanna leave me with your guards?"youngbin asked and tried to be as cute as hell.

he didn't have any other excuse but!he could use zuho's love for him!

"you little.."zuho frowned. 

watching youngbin cute like that and can't kiss him?

by the way..was he using his love?how mean could he be? zuho leant his forehead to youngbin's forehead. 

"all right.you come with me but not allowed to go anywhere.and.." zuho cut his words.those big eyes in front of his eyes.. 

they could fool him as easy as drinking water. 

"and you don't dare to use your damn aegyo against me ever again."zuho stepped back and left with his guards. when youngbin came to himself he understood that he had to go with him. he followed zuho to nowhere. 

could they find the killer?he didn't know but well.. 

he trusted zuho.

*** 

he was hiding behind the wall scared. he was shivering from fear.

he didn't know what to do.he was a cop and shouldn't be scared but he was. the killer caught zuho and now youngbin didn't know what to do. he could leave and go back with help but he couldn't leave zuho like that in the other hand.

he gulped his own saliva.he had to stay. 

zuho told him that he'll help him that was why he trusted zuho.

_ he couldn't leave zuho now. _

he wasn't a coward.

he looked at the gun that zuho gave him to use at emergency situation.

he held the gun tighter and closed his eyes. 

_** 'Live or death.lets do both of them together zuho.'  ** _

he jumped out and shot as fast as he could and hoped that he didn't shot zuho. 

unfortunately the bullet didn't hit anywhere and made youngbin to shot once again.

he realized the situation and found out the killer wasn't there. 

where did he go? 

he looked around shocked. 

"are you looking for me?" he heard a voice near his ear.

he stopped moving. 

but..it was okay if the killer caught him.. 

he wasn't that idiot to get caught without being armed.

*** 

"look what we have here." the guy in front of them was on youngbin's nerves so bad. 

youngbin was looking at him frowned while his back was facing zuho's back and their hands were touching eat other.

youngbin knew he might get caught so..thank to his good luck he had time to get a small knife. 

he took out the knife from his pocket and gave it to zuho from back.

"you really thought that you're smart?"the guy held youngbin's chin and forced him to look up and face him. 

"I don't think you have anything but your beautiful face."the guy shook his head and that was the time when youngbin hated the killer's mask.

"why don't you face me and take off that hilarious mask? "youngbin asked and hoped zuho to cut the rope sooner.

"why should I?I know this is the time for him to cut the rope so I won't take the mask off!"the guy said and freaked youngbin out.

he knew..

he took the knife from zuho and grabbed youngbin's collar and pulled him up. 

zuho almost cut the rope but when he took the knife he pissed off. youngbin was looking at the guy with his wided eyes trying hard not to show how scared he was.

"you're so cute.you know?"the guy pulled him closer and curled his arms around youngbin's waist. youngbin..could remember something..

wait..

did this moment happened in the past? like someone holds his waist and..kisses him?

he seemed more scared. 

he could remember something that never happened before or did it?

but did the killer forget?

zuho was watching!zuho could see them! all zuho knew was that he didn't want anyoe to touch someone that belonged to him. 

**_ the guy was touching his youngbin. _ **

he didn't feel anything except burning. he pulled his hands to opposite sides and cut the rope and before he does anything more he punched the guy and grabbed youngbin his side.

"have I ever allowed you to touch my youngbin?"zuho asked and stared at the guy coldly. 

he didn't want him alive but maybe youngbin did.

he held the gun which was on the floor and shot the guy's leg fast.

youngbin had to stop zuho but he was just standing there like a fool.

"z-zuho.."he finally held zuho's sleeve and pulled it weakly.

zuho knew at first.he knew youngbin might become his weakness but.. 

_ he liked the feelings. _

_he liked youngbin to be his_.

***

'everything finished now..'

youngbin stared at the building in front of him while he was covered with a warm blanket around his body,sitting on the ambulance looking around. 

by the way where was zuho?

did he hurt?

youngbin started to shake his feet like a kid from the height and playing somehow.

"youngbin." 

someone called his name but when he looked up he dragged into someone's embrace. 

zuho..

"I'm glad that you're all okay."zuho hummed and kissed youngbin's hair. youngbin smiled even if he didn't know why zuho was kissing him all the time. but he liked it.

his lips were warm..

"are you hurt?I was looking for you..with my eyes."youngbin laughed a bit.

"I'm okay.thank you for your anxiety cutie."zuho laughed after him. 

"you're welcome."youngbin smiled widely. 

he didn't care about zuho calling him cute anymore.

maybe he wanted it.. 

"you know.I held myself so hard not to sleep with you last time but I don't think I can this time."zuho shook his head. 

"what happened that night?"youngbin asked half curious and half shocked. "it's not important."zuho smiled and left a soft kiss on youngbin's lips. youngbin could feel like..

he loved the kiss?

maybe he had to start loving zuho? 

_but before he knows he's been started_ it..


	2. Sole mia ((Rowoon×chani))

[Flashback]:

He unlocked the door while wiping his sweats with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

He looked around carefully.

He didn't want to get caught by police not when he wanted to rob a store.

He stepped in and started searching for the safe.

He knew how to unlock it.

He put his bag down and reached his hand to the safe as soon as he saw it.

'Sorry..I'm really sorry..I really don't want..please forgive me..'

Yeah.he was scared.he was aologizing before he steals the money.

He didn't want to do that but he was forced to do.

He had no other choice.

His mother was in the hopital and His father ran away after hitting his mother to death.

No one helped him.

He unlocked the safe and threw the money in his bag carelessly.

He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

He was still young and didn't want to spend the rest of his life in the jail.

He was about to leave but someone pushed him away.

He fell on the floor shocked.

He realized what was going on fast.

He stared at the person in front of him and pressed the bag to his chest more.

"Shit!!who the hell are you??"

The person in front of him didn't seem happy for seeing him!

Maybe..he was the owner of the store???

He looked at him scared.he escaped from the store for the thousand times in his mind but he couldn't move in reality.

Wait..

He saw the guy in front of him was wearing a dark clothes with a confusing mask on his face..

"Y-You're a thief!!!"chani yelled.

"So you are."the guy in front of him nodded.

"I-I should call the polic-...wait..I'm a thief as well!!Gosh!!"chani whispered to himself with a shocked face.

Chani became to himself when a pair of strong hands landed on his shoulders.

"Look kid.You better give me the money.you can't defeat me anyway."the guy seemed to be smiling.

Did he underestimate chani?he hated to be underestimate.

"Why don't you rob another store since you're so strong?"chani smirked.

The guy shocked.

"You-"

"I don't have time.I gotta go."chani stood up and wanted to leave but pulled back by the guy once again.

Chani was exhausted.the guy was on his nerves.

He could get rid of him or at least die right there but he couldn't leave the store without money.

He couldn't let his mother die.

They started fighting like children,hitting each other with their hands and turning their faces not to get hit by each other hands.

Suddenly the guy stopped and caused chani to hit him as hard as he could.

Chani was happy that he hit him at least for once but what happened to that guy?

He followed the direction of the man's gaze and saw the hidden camera up on the ceiling.

His hands lost their sensation.

"It's...recording.."the guy whispered.

"We're officially dead."chani hummed after that and stood up to check the camera,if it was really recording.

He gulped his own saliva and smiled nervously.it really was recording..

The guy pushed him away again!!!

Why did he keep pushing him away??

The guy showed chani a death glare and tried to reach his hands to the camera.

Chani thought for a moment..

He could grab his bag and go..

He quietly held his bag and started to run as fast as he could.

It was okay for him if he left him there by himself.

But!!

He noticed the guy was following him.

'I should hide.I should get rid of him..I should go to the hospital before something happens to my mom..I should take the money there..I still need my mom..'

Those thoughts never left chani.

He was thinking as much as he could.he wanted to decite well.

Of course the guy didn't need the money more than chani did.

He couldn't breath because of running fast.

The street was crowded.

He was jumping on everything he saw to get rid of the guy behind him but there was no way to get rid of him.

'Umma..what should I do..please help me..I can't anymore..'

He finally stopped running and sat on the stairs in front of him.

"I can't anymore.."chani rested his head on the stairs and stared at the dark sky in front of his eyes.

"Why..why do you keep trying?"the guy caught his breath and sat beside him on the stairs.

"Why do you care?..just take the money and leave."chani closed his eyes trying hard to control his tears.

He didn't want to hurt his pride.at leant in front of a stranger.

"I want to know.It must be a important thing to make you run like that chani."the guy said.

Chani wanted to yell at him this time but stopped.

Who did he know his name??

He stared at him shocked unable to move his tongue.

Like the guy was reading his mind he pulled out chani's student card from his dress under his sweatshirt and showed chani his card.

"Oh.."chani sighed and took his card back.

"I don't usually say my name to anyone but I'm rowoon."the guy said.

Rowoon..

"Why do you tell me your name?"chani asked.

"I think it'll be fair if you know my name as well."rowoon said and pulled his mask down to breath better and chani could see his face clearly now..

Well..at least he was handsome..

"Alright.I gotta go..I need to visit my mom.."chani whispered and stood up and turned around but rowoon stopped him.

"You can have it."

Chani turned around again to see rowoon who was looking at him as well.

"D-Did you-"

"I don't think I need it more than you do.I gave up."rowoon atood up as well and patted chani's shoulders.

It was unblieveable.

Chani was looking at him dumbfounded.

"Be careful not to get caught by the police."rowoon smiled kindly and ruffled chani's hair.

He could..

He could save his mom now..

He was kind of..thankful?

[The end of the flashback]:

He smiled as he remembered his sweet diary.

He whispered rowoon's name.

Rowoon smiled for the last time and turned around while humming a song.

Chani couldn't appreciate him and didn't know if he could see him ever again..

But well if he could save his mom he could say it was kinda..because of rowoon.

He smiled once again and closed his eyes as he was cuddling his mom..

 


	3. Freaky house ((taeyang_chani))

I rested on my bed after having a hard long day.

I never knew why we had to move to a house out of the town.

I could kill chani for damaging the stopcock.

I hated my mom after being pregnant with chani.

I was her last son!!

Where did chani come from???

Ah I was saying!

I hated her before chani was born.

When he was born he was like a raw potato and I hated him there.

But when days passed and I annoyed him as much as I could but he just answered my devilish works kindly.

I hated myself there.

I've no idea why I'm saying this.

All I wanna say now is..

**Everything started from that night..**

My mom and chani were sleep next to each other down stairs but I couldn't sleep beside them.

I couldn't sleep beside anyone.

I rolled on my bed and stopped chatting with jaeyoon and put my phone on the floor beside my bed.

I took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling.

I had to sleep.

I was so tired but I couldn't sleep.

My body hurt..

I closed my eyes to focus on sleeping and I almost succeeded!!

But someone brought me out of my sweet dreams.

I sat on the bed fast.

I never thought I was the only one who was awake!!

The sound was so loud!!

Like something fell on the floor..

Maybe chani wanted to go to the toilet and fell?

I shivered.

I was kind of scared..

I stood up and held my phone and turned on the flashlight of my phone.

I was thinking if I should play some music to forget about what happened but unlike other situations this time was different.

I passed all the stairs and..

Saw chani and my mom were sleep on their bed..

_**They never would go to the toilet in the middle of the night.** _

I could swear even chani wasn't a coward like me.

I shook my head to come to myself and go back to my room.

It was just a fantasy.

I don't know..

Maybe I was near my room when I heard footsteps.

Maybe I was sleepy..

Maybe I was dreaming..

Maybe I was going crazy..

Footsteps stopped.

I was thinking everything was going well after that but I heard..

My mom was singing lullaby for chani to fall sleep.

I smiled.

Yoo taeyang..how could you be this idiot?

_**My mom never sings lullaby.** _

_I wanted to scream._

But I was standing there not moving an inch.

I was standing there for 10 minutes until the voice cut.

Maybe I forgot to breath for a moment.

I couldn't stand on my own feet from fear.

The door of my room oppened.

No one was awake except me.who wanted to scared me?

I stepped back.

I had to wake chani and my mom up.

My heard was beating faster than usual.

I stopped when I didn't see anything scary more.

Maybe..it was just the begining?

Before I move further something appeared in front of me.

I didn't have time to realize that thing.

That thing pushed me back.

Maybe there were stairs behind me?

I didn't notice..

I fell down.

_**All I know was my body hurt..** _

I was resting my body on the floor glancing at the ceiling.

_**I was still awake.** _

"Hyung?what are you doing?"

I heard chani was calling me.

I turned my head around to see chani who was sitting beside my weak body on the floor.

At least I wasn't alone..

I sat slowly.

"Chani-ah.."I called his name.

Maybe he was there for me..

"Hyung..why..did you left us?"

When chani asked that my heart stopped.

What did that mean?

When did I left them?

"C-Cha..Chani.."I tried to hold his hand but he didn't care about me and passed me and sat behind me.

I looked at behind to see chani was sitting beside...

_**My moveless body..** _

I..I was dead..

I screamed this time..

There was no limit for my fear anymore.

I didn't try to hide my sobs.

What could I do more?

I was crying hard until chani's lips touched my ear.

_**"Why are you crying?..why are you sobbing?..you're dead anyway."** _

I cried harder.

I was..dead..

***SCREAM***

"Hyunggggg!!"

I openned my wet eyes to see chani who was above my body.

I tried to talk but my throat was dry.

Chani understood and gave me a glass of water.

"You were crying in sleep."chani hummed childish.

This was the first time that I was happy for being awake..

I looked at the clock.

It was 3AM.

"I'll be ok.you can go back and sleep."I smiled and petted his hair.

"All right.good night hyung."he smiled back and stood up but before he leaves I kissed his hair and let him go.

_I was happy for having him there.._

I slept again.

Maybe the house wasn't weird at all.

**And maybe I was wrong.**

Footsteps..were everywhere..

That night even blood drops started to pour from the ceiling..

**There was a freaky house.**

 


	4. Jungle game ((inseong×Jaeyoon))

 

_ The light.. _

_ Shining in my eyes.. _

I can't feel anything but warmth of him being here,holding my hand between his hands..

_ He's here.. _

_ He hasn't gone.. _

** [Flashback]: **

I kept the letter which was in my hand up to read it better.

I just finished my class a 5 minutes ago and now..

Reading a letter which tells me that Iam invited to a party.

I'm a college student and can't leave the dorm without having permission but I never was a follower.

Cut the long story short I would do my works by myself.

I let my hand fall on the bed beside my head with the letter touching my hair.

"Should I go or not?"I hummed with myself and groaned from exhaustion.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

I was thinking before someone enters the room.

"Do you have any plan to do for tonight,Inseong hyung?"I asked without looking at him.

"No,Jae.maybe I just rested."inseong answered me and threw himself on his bed by face.

"I got a letter.I don't know if I should go or not."I pouted a bit and yawned.

"I got one too but I thought if we get caught we'll be dead so I didn't think anymore."inseong said without taking his face from the pillow.

I hardly heard him.

"Why??"I rolled on my bed and threw myself on him and leant my head to his back.

He didn't reject and just pulled me up and turned to me and leant my head to his chest while petting my hair.

"I should study.you know better."

I just stared at an unknown point of the wall and thought.

He was right.his family were rich but what was the use?they were forcing him to study so much.

Well..

My family didn't care if I were alive or not and I didn't mind either but..

Inseong cared about me so much.

He never let me do dangerous things and made me believe that he was the only thing I had in my life which was left for me.

It was weird a bit since both of us are guys and like each other so much but well..

Lets not think about it more.

"Can't we go just tonight?"I asked and locked my hands around his body.

"Of course we can.but what's the profit for me?"inseong asked and almost shocked me.

"You say you'll come??waaaaa I love you!!"I wanted to hug him tighter but he put his finger on my cheek and stopped me.

"I said what's the profit for me?"he repeated again.

"Um..a kiss?"I laughed and made him laugh with me.

"How stupid can you be more?"he laughed and patted my shoulders a few times.

A kiss wasn't anything special between us but if you ask I would tell you.

We have a memory of kissing.

I remember the day in our high school,some guys were making fun of me.

I don't say inseong stopped them like a gentelman,no!

He appeared like an angel even if he was like that just for me!

He looked like a nerd but everyone knew him in the high school.

He was the most famous and the most rich guy in our school.

What I exactly remember is His light browned hair shining under the light of the sunshine..

Even his face was shining!!

He wasn't like a gentleman at all!

A gentleman doesn't kiss a boy in front of all the students,does he?

What I say is exactly this!

Everyone were watching me,kicking by those guys but no one helped me.

Inseong told me he never let anyone hurt me since there and kissed me.

It was redicilous and I don't even know why I am telling you this.

"Jae?"

I left my thoughts and came back to the earth when inseong called my name.

"U-Uh..what did you say??"I asked and looked at him.

"I'm talking to you this long and now you're asking what I'm saying??"inseong asked shocked while comtroling himself not hit me on face.

"Sorry."I smiled nervously.

"I hate myself that I can't hit your cute face."

And for a thousand time,I loved my face because it saved me:')

"By the way.I said you should get up and get ready."inseong petted my hair.

Oh..I forgot.

I stood up and went to see what I have to wear for that night.

I hope nothing happens after we left the dorm..

~~~☆~~~

We showed our invitation to the guards which were in front of the door and after that we entered the club.

I was holding inseong's hand not to get lost.

We couldn't even hear our voice so if I got lost it would be a disaster.

We found a table and got seats.

"I don't know why the party should be in the middle of the jungle!!why haven't I seen this club before?"inseong hit his shoes on the floor madly and drank a glass of wine.

I nodded but didn't stop him from drinking.

Unlike inseong I just drank a glass of alcohol.

I didn't like bitter things and well..

Alcohol was bitter too..

I ate a piece of chocolate which was there and leant to my seat.

Inseong was watching people were dancing on the stage of the club.

I felt bad already.I felt like I wanted to throw up so I stood up but didn't inform inseong.

I would go back before he notices anyway.

I felt worse but didn't feel like throwing up anymore and just left the bathroom after washing my face.

What was special about this club that sent us letters?

It was hilarious.

I cam back to our table again but when I didn't see inseong I froze.

I turned my head around.

I had to find him.

If anything happened to him I scold myself.

"Inseong hyung..inseong hyung where are you.."

I started calling his name but got no answer since the volume of the music was so high and no one could hear.

I was looking for him but stopped all of a sudden.

I saw some people were surrounding a person.

I saw my..inseong..

I ran.I ran to them and pushed them all.

I looked at inseong who was laying on the floor bloody..

Was that my..hyung?

I screamed his name and knelt on the floor.

Tears falling on my cheeks fast.

"H-Hyung..I'm..I'm here..why are you..why are you like..this?"I started sobbing while shaking his head to wake him up.

_** This is not my hyung.. ** _

_** This is not whom I know.. ** _

_** He wasn't breathing.. ** _

_** He wasn't moving.. ** _

_** I was just holding his dead body.. ** _

_** No one tried to help us. ** _

_** Like then,no one tried to help me. ** _

_** I lost my hyung.. ** _

_** I let go of him this easily. ** _

_** Have I ever told him that I love him? ** _

_** It was late.. ** _

_** I lost him. ** _

** [The end of the flashback]: **

_ The light.. _

_ Shining in my eyes.. _

_ I can't feel anything but warmth of him being here,holding my hand between his hands.. _

_ He's here.. _

_ He hasn't gone.. _

I openned my eyes completely and stared at the ceiling.

It wasn't like my room..

I started remembering everything.

My inseong hyung..

I turned my head and looked at the sleeping boy beside me.

Taeyang..

Why did I think he could be inseong?

My tears started to fall after repeating his name in my head.

I started crying loudly and woke up taeyang.

"Hyung.hyung don't cry.oh god.."taeyang tried to wipe my tears but I pushed his hand away.

"I want inseong.I want my inseong.."I cried harder.

he was scared of me.

He had the right.I could tell I was scared of myself too.

"I want my hyung.give my hyung back."I held taeyang's wrist and shook him.

"H-Hyung it hurts..STOP.."taeyang tried to release his hands but I didn't let him go.

It wasn't his fault at all..but where could I take my hyung back?

I couldn't live without him.

I didn't want the life without inseong.

Before I break taeyang's bones the door openned and someone held me in his embrace and made me let go of taeyang.

I didn't need juho's help.

I was still looking at taeyang-who was rubbing his wrist scared-like I wanted to murder him right away.

I wanted to catch him again but juho stopped me.

Wait..

Why do I feel like juho got weird?

I took my eyes from taeyang and looked up to see inseong who was smiling at me.

Not juho but..inseong?

My tears fell once again.

I could feel him petting my hair..

**_ I wasn't dreaming.. _ **

_ He was right in front of me,hugging me tight.. _

"I told you not to drink alcohol so much,didn't I?"inseong nodded and held me tighter.

"I was worried as hell when you fainted in the bathroom.."inseong took a deep breath and made me cry louder.

_ It was a dream.. _

_ I was dreaming.. _

_ He wasn't dead.he was alive.. _

"And why did you want to catch taeyang?"inseong asked and after him taeyang started.

"My wrist hurts!!I'm gonna sue you hyung!!if only seokwoo hyung knows he'll-"

I stopped crying and gave him a death glare.

"You wanna tell him?"I asked.

Rowoon was younger than me but still..

He looked scary when he was frowning.

And his sensitiveness on taeyang..

Both of them were insufferable.

"Of course not."taeyang laughed nervously.

"I'm gonna kill you if you did tae.I swear-"

I shut up when inseong's lips landed on mine.

Taeyang yelled and said his usual word.'DISGUSTING!!' and left the room.

When I see now I'm in the hospital!

I didn't want to realize anything more and just closed my eyes and kissed him back.

It was weird but I missed him..

Maybe oneday..

_** I told him that I love him.. ** _


	5. Mine ((Rowoon×Taeyang))

__

_ Don't. _

Please don't do that.

She wasn't hearing my thoughts.

She stepped forward and stood right in front of seokwoo,telling seokwoo to copy what she does.

Seokwoo copied her and stretched his arms to the front and locked his fingers to each other.

I had seen this in Instagram before.

She was probably going to hug him and kiss him after that.

_ That couldn't happen. _

Even tho she was his girlfriend but again..I wasn't going to let that happen.

I was his best friend before she comes and ruin our relationship and of course she wasn't going to be forgiven.

I wouldn't care if seokwoo got mad at me.

_ 'Cause he kissed me before right? _

He kissed me aimlessly,without caring about my feelings.

I stepped forward and shocked chanhee who was beside me.

Before I do something he held my sleeve and stopped me.

I wasn't doing anything wrong..

I just wanted to protect my hyung from getting kissed by his girlfriend in the cafeteria of the school.

"Let go of me."I turned my head and stared at him coldly.

He knew my feelings.

Surely he could read them from my eyes.

"I wasn't going to stop you.I just wanted to say I'll be with you if you were about to be killed by seokwoo hyung.of course that's not gonna happen 'cause he loves you more than that-"

"Are you done talking?can I go?"

Well..I was shocked that he was by my side.

_ Did I deserve it? _

** [Flashback]: **

*pet* 

*pet*

I closed my eyes and held his wrist. He was trying to release his hand and pet my hair more.

I didn't like anyone to touch my hair while I was studying but seokwoo hyung would never listen.

"Yah!!let go!"he frowned but before I let go of him he released himself.

I forgot that he was stronger.

Poof.

"Don't disturb me hyung.I'm not gonna get zero point in math exam just like you did."

I said and bite the top of the pen and started to play with that.

"Didn't I say don't mention it ever again yoo taeyang?"he frowned more and honestly he was scary like that but I didn't look at him.

I wasn't going to back off.

"It's the truth."I shrugged my shoulders,trying hard not to smile.

"I don't need to study math.I have my handsomeness to make everyone love me even if my grades are not so good!you don't even have that."seokwoo leaned to his seat.

There was no way that my mouth could open more.

How could he be so cheeky??

I turned my head to study again and fotunately seokwoo didn't disturb me.

He just sat there like a good boy and ate his cupcake and started drawing in my notebook.

I wasn't caring about him until he took the half of his cupcake in front of my mouth.

I bit it without looking at it.

"Yah you ate it all."seokwoo groaned.

"Huh?but it was less than a bit."I said dizzily.

"No it was more than a half!"he frowned.

I don't know if annoying me was his plan or not but I didn't like it at all.

I made a heart with my fingers and took it in front of my face.

"If this is a cupcake I ate-"

Maybe seokwoo was just waiting for me to hold my fingers like this.

He leaned forward but I didn't know what happend next.

He cut my sentence with his..

_ Lips? _

My eyes widened.I put my hands on his shoulders but couldn't push him back.

He had been putting his lips on mine exactly from the center of the heart.

Wait..

_ Is he l-licking my bottom lip?! _

I shivered but he went back soon and smiled.

I was thinking how I could fall him apart.

My hands slowly lifted up to choke him but he held my hands and kissed them.

"There was chocolate on your lips."he smiled brightly.

As soon as I saw that smile I give up in killing him.

It wasn't important for him to kiss someone but for me,it was!

He wasn't caring about my feelings.did he?

** [The end of the flashback]: **

Before she goes into seokwoo's embrace I hold the hat of her sweatshirt and pulled her back.

I told you.

I wasn't going to lose my seokwoo hyung this soon.

Seokwoo was shocked but before he breaks the lock of his fingers I entered his territory and hugged him.

I didn't want to waste time.

I didn't want to see him pushing me away.

I put my lips on his and kissed him.

I guess everyone were looking at us 'cause they gasped.

I really didn't care.seokwoo hyung's lips were enough for me.

He slowly cupped his hands around my face and kissed me deeper.

Maybe I didn't notice him at first but..

_ He was smiling. _

Was he waiting for my kiss?

Aish This hyung-

"What's going on-"

God..that was the headmaster's voice.

We'll be so dead.

"Kim seokwoo!!you taeyang!!you-"

"RUN!!"

I leaned back and looked at chanhee who was shouting at us to run away.

I smiled and held seokwoo's hand.

"Will you run away with me?"I asked and made him smile.

"Of course."

He stepped forward and kissed my forehead and we started running.

_ I liked it. _

The way that we were running together like nothing mattered was what I liked.

We laughed together even tho we knew we might get fired.

**_ At least we were still together and no one was going to change it. _ **

 


	6. Weakness ((Taeyang×Rowoon))

I leaned to the wall as he slipped on the floor.

"I hate my life."

I breathed out and started to think that when all of this started.

I knew..

 

_** if I were beautiful..if I weren't this tall.. ** _

__

I hated every single thing about me.

I hated to be teased about my face.

I just hated everything.

I was in my thoughts when something thrown not so far from me on the ground.

I looked at the boy who was dusty shocked.

He was thrown from somewhere..?

It didn't take a long time till some guys stood in front of him and started kicking him.

I was just there..Looking at them.

suddenly they stopped and stepped back and waited for their boss to move.

"Oi.You awake?"their boss asked and pulled the boy's hair and made him to face himself.

"such a pity that he passed out this soon."he let go of the boy's hair and stood up.

I thought they were going to leave but their boss noticed me.

"You were here?!..You jerk-"one of them stepped forward but stopped with what their boss said.

"let him be.he didn't even try to help him.He's another loser like him."the boy smirked and left with his members.

I didn't care about what he said.

he didn't know me after all.

I turned my head and looked at the boy who was still on the ground.

wasn't I going to help him?Probably not.

When the tain drops started to fall and made a sound when they were hitting the small tunnel which I was under.

the boy was getting wet..

I breathed out and crawled to get closer to him.

with holding one of my hands under his neck and another hans under his knees I held him in my embrace and went back to my tunnel and leaned to the wall.

I stared at the boy's pale face.

I was weak..that's why I didn't help him but..

_** Is he..weaker than me? ** _

He wasn't like me.He had a beautiful face..

he openned his eyes as soon as he understood that he wasn't being attacked.

he blinked and glared at me.

He had a look like everyone else on his face and I hated it.

he was judging me just like the others.

he raised his hand and touched my cheek.

I stopped breathing as he touched me.

what was he doing?

actually his warm hand had a good feeling on my cold cheek.

"Why are you..so beautiful?"

I guess my heart stopped this time.

he was calling me beautiful.

did I deserve it?

"I'm not.and..You'll catch cold if you don't go home-"

I looked at the front of me when he leaned his head to my chest.

"You're warm so I'm not catching cold."He said and locked his fingers around my waist.

I guess this was the first time since Someone was talking about my warm body.

"just let me sleep for a bit please..ok?"he asked and without wanting to hear my answer he closed his eyes.

I stared at him for awhile.he was weird..

**_ He was different from others. _ **

I wanted to keep him..

I wanted to hold him tight and tell him that I was happy that he accepted what I really was.

_ I was so grateful.. _

**

"Hyung~~"

I stopped playing and looked at him with my wided eyes.

He sat between my legs without warning and leaned his head to my chest.

I smiled and continued playing again.

"how many times have you won?"he asked while eating some cream and strawberry.

"almost 10 times."I hummed and kissed the top of his hair without looking at him.

"Hyung Say ah~"

he wanted to feed me but I couldn't eat anything while I was playing.

"Don't taeyang.I'm in-"

with putting the strawberry in my mouth I stopped talking and well..I lost.

I looked at taeyang slowly.

_ His creamy Lips.. _

__

_"You're going to regret yo_ o taeyang."I attacked him and he started to scream but laughed when I kissed him and licked the cream from his lips.

_ He was the boy I was in love with. _

_ His laugh was what I could listen to,everynight and everyday.. _

I tried not to be weak anymore.

just to protect my taeyang.

I tried to be strong enough not to let anything become my weakness.

not anything but just him.

** He still was my weskness! **

 


	7. I see what You do! ((Chani×Taeyang))

 

The mark which was on his neck..

How many times did I tell him that he was mine?

He was working with his phone like it didn't matter but he didn't know that I could see that mark.right?

_ 'Yoo taeyang..you're gonna regret.' _

__

_I walked toward him and pulled his_ arms and dragged him with me to bed.

"What're you doing chanhee?!"he asked shocked and tried to get up but he couldn't since I put my knees around his body and pinned his wrists to bed.

"Who marked you?"I asked coldly.

He was a human and shouldn't had dare to let another werewolf marks him.

Taeyang was too fearless..

_ or too dumb? _

"y-you did-"

"Don't annoy me.Tell me who the hell did mark you?"I groaned and freaked him out.

Even tho I was mad at him but..I was enjoying seeing him breathing heavily like that.

I pulled his hands up and tied them to the bed.

He wanted to resist,as he always did but I didn't let him.

He needed his punishment.

I kissed his lips..marked his neck, shoulders and chest.

_** Who dared to mark my taeyang? ** _

"I-I did wrong!!Please chanhee!!please.."

His tears were falling on his cheeks but..I didn't care.

My heart was hurting but again..I didn't care.

I found myself after slapping him so hard.

My hand burnt.

I slapped my taeyang..

"You think apologizing is enough?"I asked quietly,watching his shocked wet eyes.

**_ No. _ **

**__ **

**_ Apologize was never enough. _ **

**__ **

**_ Not for me! _ **

****

**

The room was quiet.

He wasn't screaming anymore.He wasn't crying anymore.

_ He wasn't asking for my help anymore. _

I wasn't okay Neither.

I needed something sweet to be okay.

I wanted to taste his sweet lips again.

I wanted to hear him laugh when I was kissing him.

His back was facing me for a while.

I could see the purple marks on his neck and shoulders and that made me blame myself.

What did I do with my sunshine?

I leaned closer and locked my fingers to each other,around his stomach.

He did nothing.

_ He was hurt. _

__

I was a jerk..

I kissed his shoulder gently.

"Taeyang-ah?"I called.

What if my taeyang doesn't answer?

_ What if he had hated me? _

I felt his warm hand on mine.

He was trying to break the lock of my fingers.

_** Don't. ** _

Please don't taeyang-ah..

"What?you still upset?"I groaned and held his face and made him face me.

That was when I saw his red eyes.

I heard my heart broke.

My taeyang..was still crying because of me..

"I hate you."

He laughed.

Not the laugh I loved..

A heartbroke laugh.

He hates me now!

"You can't.You can't even live without me!!you're weak tae.you can't even protect yourself!!"I frowned and made him stop laughing.

"Who says this?You can't live without me!!"he yelled.

I made him like this.I was an idiot.

"Yeah!!I can't!!happy to hear that?"I smirked madly.

Ir was the truth that I couldn't live without his addictive arms.

I just wanted to keep him in my embrace.

He kept quiet while looking at the bed.

I spread my arns slowly.

He was my cutie..

He would place himself in my embrace.right?

He had to!!

He looked at my arms and placed himself in my arms and sat between my legs.

I smiled and kissed his neck.

_ My small hyung. _

"I'm sorry chan."he whispered and hid his face in my chest.

You've been forgiven long time ago.

"I'm sorry too taeyang-ah."I petted his hair.

_** "I'm sorry for being a jerk." ** _

 


	8. Christmas gift ((Youngbin×Taeyang))

**"What do you want for christmas,Taeyang-ah?"**

 

_A kiss?Or want me to sleep with you?_

 

**"A teddy bear."**

 

**

He looked at the younger who was wandering between the teddy bears' shelf.

It was weird that taeyang didn't choose something like sleeping with him or kissing him.

but there was no real wonder.

taeyang wasn't like him.Taeyang was an actual pure cutie.

"Waw.."

He stared at taeyang before the big teddy bear which was in front of him fell in taeyang's embrace.

That moment was precious.

Taeyang..was so smaller than the teddy bear but still didn't let the teddy bear go.

 

_Cute._

 

"It suits you taeyangie."He smiled and made taeyang smile as well.

"don't just stand there youngbin hyung.come here.I'm sure it suits both of us."taeyang smirked.

youngbin did what taeyang wanted and stood beside him and took a selfie.

"ah..it's heavy."taeyang breathed out and put the bear back with youngbin's help.

youngbin would buy it anyway.

he looked at taeyang.

he was busy with taking a look at teddy bears.

he walked toward him and back hugged him with a smile.

"o-oh..hyung.."Taeyang whispered quietly and stopped moving.

"Why didn't you want a kiss for christmas?I wanted it.."Youngbin asked as quiet as possible.

"hyung it's already warm in here and you're making it warmer."taeyang tried not to blush but didn't succeed.

was he losing his mind?

it was cold because of snowing.what was he talking about?

youngbin turned him around and pinned him to the shelfs.

"I asked you why didn't you want to kiss."youngbin frowned and beat his lips on taeyang's.

Taeyang's eyes filled with tears.he didn't expect to be kissed in christmas day..by his youngbin hyung.

youngbin held his head back and then kissed taeyang once again.

who knew how much he was waiting for that moment to come.

he pulled back when he felt taeyang was out of breath.

he looked at the back haired boy whose eyes were wet and was panting and blushing at the same time.

seeing that face made youngbin want to kiss him more but he couldn't.

what if taeyang hated him?

he didn't even know what taeyang was thinking about him that moment.

"Why do you want a teddy bear when you're a teddy bear yourself?"youngbin asked and ruffled taeyang's hair.

taeyang didn't answer and kept blushing with the touch of youngbin's hand to his hair.

"I'm gonna buy you the biggest teddy bear here so..give me my christmas gift taeyang."youngbin stared at him seriously.

what did he want?

"Don't be anyone's but mine.I want a kiss.but it'll be better if it's your heart."

"H-Hyung.."Taeyang started to shake.

did he want to kiss him?

"You heard.now come here."

Youngbin placed a deep kiss on his forehead and made taeyang's heart beats fast.

 

_**Did he love me?** _

 


	9. My dance instructor ((Rowoon×Taeyang))

****

" **It's not fair that you hired a instructor for me just because I spend my holidays in asleep."**

****

If he wanted to count,it was 100th time that he was repeating his sentence.

he just didn't like to do anything in summer.

He was thinking about what he could do but stopped as his father started talking.

"You want to disappoint us,son?"

Seokwoo wanted to nod so bad but he couldn't made his father to hit him for the first time in his life.

"No."Seokwoo bit his bottom lip and stood up and left.

they just wanted him to do what they couldn't do.

What could he do with a dance instructor?

**

"So You don't want to dance?"Taeyang asked and annoyed seokwoo again.

taeyang knew it better than anyone did.

He knew how much he hated to dance but still..taeyang was good at it and it had been a mystery for seokwoo that how taeyang could shake his body so softly-

wait he couldn't think about his cousin like that.

Taeyang stood up from edge of the seat which was in front of the sea.

He was breaking the silence by walking toward him and seokwoo didn't want it.

he didn't want to stand up from on his motorcycle as well but when taeyang got close so much he had no chance but standing up.

Taeyang was a foot shorter than him and he could look at him from up and all he could think about was..

_ How cute could he be? _

"How about me?Will you dance with me hyung?"He asked and made seokwoo nod without hesitation.

seokwoo was shocked himself.How could he accept without thinking??thinking about how much he hated to dance.

"Then lets dance."Taeyang smiled widely and held seokwoo's hand and dragged him to the beach.

seokwoo didn't know what taeyang was doing but when taeyang let go of his hand he understood.

taeyang got rid of his shoes and let his feet touch the sand.

"it must be fun."Seokwoo though with himself and copied what taeyang did.

"watch carefully hyung.do what I do."Taeyang said and put one of his foot in front of him.

seokwoo obeyed.

was he going to teach him to do what he hated?

wasn't that impossible?

seokwoo followed him for a while and then connected what he had learned.

"I..did it."Seokwoo smiled without he wants.

He laughed excited.Taeyang smiled as well.

seeing his hyung like that made him happy.

he was never good at teaching but he had the confidence to teach seokwoo.

seokwoo was happy and it made taeyang want to do something devilish.

He put his hands on seokwoo's back and pushed him on the water.

"Soery hyung I couldn't control myself."taeyang laughed at him but didn't notice seokwoo stood up.

he was happy but still he was wet and it was because of taeyang..

_ That little devil.. _

"come here."he held taeyang from his neck and jumped in water with taeyang.

"HYUNG."

he didn't care about taeyang who was screaming and just laughed at him.

"it had to be one sided hyung.."

he looked at taeyang.he was wet just him him but his wet hair..the shirt that was stuck to his body and showed his thin body..

and finally..his pouted lips..

he couldn't be like that.His body..couldn't react to his cousin like that..

"Here.I'll piggyback you to the beach."Seokwoo knelt in front of him and waited for him.

"yeah you surely do!"Taeyang jumped on his back and locked his hands around his neck.

"Ah you're heavy you little pig."seokwoo frowned jokingly.

"Don't call me that~"Taeyang nagged and started shaking on his back.

"you'll fall-"

before he warns,taeyang got calm and leaned to him quietly.

seokwoo could hear his heavy breath beside his ear and it felt..good.

taeyang stood on his feet when they arrived at beach and sat beside seokwoo who was sitting sooner.

"Look at the sun."Seokwoo pointed to the sun by his head.

"It's beautiful..just like me."taeyang smiled but got hit from seokwoo and both of them started to laugh.

"you're not beautiful,kid."seokwoo hit him for the last him and stared at the sun again.

taeyang was right..he was beautiful like the sun..

He was beautiful.

"Wanna hear something new hyung?"taeyang asked without looking at seokwoo.

"tell me."seokwoo nodded and looked at him.

"you'll be shocked."taeyang smiled and looked at him as well.

what could make taeyang smile like that?

seokwoo was curious.He wanted to know sooner.

taeyang leaned closer and placed a kiss on seokwoo's lips as always.

it would be weird if they hadn't kissed when they were cousins right?

But did taeyang know that seokwoo liked him?

Taeyang got close to seokwoo's ear and started whispering.

"I'll tell you two facts."

Seokwoo couldn't control his heartbeats.they could become faster and kill him right away.

"first,I'm the dance instructor which your mother hired,hyung."

Seokwoo couldn't believe his ears.taeyang could say it in the first place but why did he wait so much?

Seokwoo..enjoyed it.honestly..he had enjoyed dancing with taeyang.

he didn't hate taeyang to teach him.

he liked it better.He could spend more time with that little devil..the devil he liked!it made him excited.

He held taeyang's arms tight..he wanted to kiss him as he always did.he wanted to show taeyang how much he liked him without he knows..but he noticed taeyang wasn't finished yet.

confessing to him that he liked him wasn't going to be late,was it?

"And the last one.."

_ "I like you hyung." _


	10. I curse my future ((Inseong×Jaeyoon))

** "Why should I live alone mom?" **

asked the boy who was sitting in his mom's embrace.

** "Because your destiny has been predistined like this." **

oh..

He wanted to laugh.What destiny?what she was talking about?

** "You ruin your own life inseong-ah.this is what has been chosen for you." **

His eyes became sad.He stared at an unknown point.

** "Mom..I curse my future." **

**

I was thinking about my future since I've been a teenanger.

I grew up,thinking about how I could change my destiny but it got worse.

I saw people who was more unfortunate.

Some of them fell in love and their lovers left.

_ I fell in love and she left. _

others were poor..

_ I got poor for a while. _

I could do nothing.I was just absorbing peoples' unfortunate.

Without I want I was making my future.

I never visited an psychologist.No one could help me.

I was a monster to myself.

_ And a monster didn't deserve living. _

**

I watched the boy.He didn't want to let go of his lovers hand.

She would die anyway but why was he so stubborn?

"I wonder why.."

I breathed out and turned off the tv.

I didn't want to think for today But I already was.

I had decided not to think a long time ago but I was still thinking.

_ I knew that I make my future with thinking. _

I looked at the clock.I had an hour left to go to work.

I got ready and left the house.

I was watching everyone who was in my way.

some of them were late and some of them were with their friends.

I wanted to know how having friend felt.

but I just wanted.

I didn't have any time for a friend.

I already had myself to call me monster.

I arrived at my office.They didn't pay me much.Why was I still working there?

"Kim inseong you're fired."

oh.It wasn't a suprise to me since I was thinking about getting fired a while.

I accepted without hesistation.

being free was more important.

Maybe that Way I could find a way to like myself.

I grabbed my bag and my box which was filled with my stuff abd left.

I walked to home.

I passed from the bridge.there was always someone to suicide.

what was fun about suiciding?

I didn't have the courage to do that.

but what if..it helped me get rid of making my future?

What I say is that getting rid of the power of making future is good..

I went back home and rested in front of tv.

making my future like dramas wasn't that bad.

I was watching tv for the rest of my day until someone knocked the door of my house.

Who could it be?I knew.

I opened the door unwillingly and stared at jaeyoon who was smiling at me widely.

"How are you hyung?I heard you got fired but you don't seem depressed~"Jaeyoon pushed me away and entered without permission.

It was no suprise.I would see him at least twice a day.

"and uh..Your house is clean as always."he breathed out and took a thoughful position.

"I'll be thankful if you don't make it a mess."I said and passed from him and sat on the couch.

"Aren't you hungry by the way?I'll make you food."he said with his cheerful voice and walked toward kitchen.

people liked him because he was bright.but no one knew how much i hated it.

I could do nothing but watch him as he was cooking.

He was humming a song I knew and with his voice..I liked it.

I couldn't deny it since I was honest with myself my whole life.

"Why are you here when you know I hate what you do for me?"

yeah..I said it.I've been thinking about it and now..I said it.

He stopped moving and turned his head around to look at me.

"because I like you hyung."

Ah..that couldn't be.it didn't feel good.

I wanted to be alone and he was here to give me those bullshit and say he loved me?

I stepped toward him.I had to answer him right?

I slapped him as hard as I could.

I didn't know I had no mercy to my cousing who was younger than me.

"h-hyung-"

another slap landed on his cheek.

I grabbed his hair harshly but I was still calm.

"what do you like about me?"I asked.

I could see how scared he was.He was shaking between my legs but his hands weren't stopping me.

"hyung please-"

I pulled his head close to me by his hair.

"Do you like a monster like me?"I smirked and pushed him on the floor and started kicking him.

Since when I could Hit him like that?

My dad was hitting me and my mom since I was little.

I was afraid to be like him.I always had the fear to be someone who hits people but now I understand.

I was as pathetic as my dad.

I saw how jaeyoon was trying to stop me but he couldn't.

I stopped as I became to myself.

It ended.it ended..my unfortunate ended since it appeared for half of an hour.

I knelt on the floor and put my hand on jaeyoon's shoulder.

he had been passed out.I was..a monster.

I stood up.I was uncontrolable.

I needed to be stopped.

I left the house and ran.I had tried to keep my calmness but I couldn't anymore.

I just kicked my cousin to death a minute ago so how the hell could I be the same?

I opened my eyes and looked at where I was standing.

Right..how I forgot that I thought about the bridge?

I was going to suicide.Even if this future was short but I had to end that there.

"Why didn't you help me god?"I looked at the dark sky.

"why was I miserable until now?"

I jumped.

_ I never believed in Heros.I mean,they just live in stories.I never had one.I always tried to pretent to be tough but I messed up.But at least I want you to know that,I'm sorry jaeyoon.I'm sorry that I disappointed you.You deserve someone better.I'm sorry for not loving you the way you did.You don't need a monster- _

__

"hah...hah..hah.."

I feel my hands hurt.Someone's breathing heavily and I can hear it from there.

I open my eyes to see who was in front of me.

_ Jaeyoon? _

there's no injury in his face and it makes me feel better.

I wonder why he has kept my hand tight.

he'd better let go.

oh.

I wondered why the guy in that drama had been holding his lover's hands so tight.

I knew but..

why..I don't know why..

Why is jaeyoon holding my hands like his life depends on saving me.

"Why don't you..let go?"I ask.

I'm starting to get worried since It's not like the future I thought about.

who is jaeyoon to ruin it?

he doesn't answer.he tries harder but our hands apart and I fall.

I think about him before I land on water.

I think About how he held me tight but I was going to die.

I fall on water and I close my eyes.

I never tried to keep him close.

I never tried to notice him but..but..

I feel someone held my arm and dragged me out.

"hyung..hyung..are you awake??answer!!please answer!!!"He begs.

jaeyoon jumped after me..

we're still in water but he has kept me in his embrace and doesn't let me go.

"please hyung..I'll die if you don't answer.."he sobs and it make my heart hurt.

I breath out and lean my head to his chest.

"I'm alive."Is all I say but it's enough for him to laugh between sobbing.

I smile a bit and hold my hands around his neck.

_ nothing ever felt this sweet. _

**

** *Nock Nock* **

I opened the door and looked at jaeyoon who had the box of rings in his hands and a blue rose in the other hand.

He entered with a frown and put the box on the table madly.

"Why should I get the ring which you bough for your lovely girlfriend?"He asked and hit his foor to the floor.

"I wasn't in mood to go out myself."I smiled at his madness.

he was cute tho.

"Hyung..stop being this lazy ok?You have a girlfriend and you should care about her...even tho you met her after you give negative answer to me."He pouted and looked at the table which was prepared for my girlfriend and I was going to propose her.

"Jealous huh?"I smirked but he denyed so fast.

"not at all.I'll meet someone better than you and then you'll die in jealous!!"He laughed devilish.

he was such a kid.

I hugged him and made him lock his legs around my waist.

"What?You wanna hug me before your girlfriend arrives?"he asked and put his arms on my shoulders and leaned his chin to his hands which were on my shoulders.

"yeah.exactly before our realtionship changes."I answered and made him groans childish.

"bad hyung."He started moving in my embrace and made me lean to the table and sit him on the table.

"before I start to say anything I'll-"

I left a short but deep kiss on his lips.

"so lee jaeyoon."I smirked and held the box of rings in my hand.

"actually I have no girlfriend so you take responsbility."

I made him wear one of the rings and then I wore the other.

"and well you'll marry me anyway.congratulation chicken-ssi."

I looked at his shocked eyes.

He didn't expect it right?

"you're not serious,are you?"He asked quietly while his tears were falling on his cheeks.

I couldn't see him cry so I wiped his tears gently.

"I'm serious and you're my wife now."

"what the.."He frowned as he became to himself.

I forgot he couldn't be shocked for so long.

"you're not the wife??"He asked shocked.

what was he talking about?

"you're the wife babe.now come here."I cuddled him again and carried him to our bed.

** But..I never thought of this future! **

 


	11. Dreamed ((Rowoon×Taeyang))

****

** "I'll go in 3 seconds." **

he inhaled and pushed the box of chicken to his chest and thought about taeyang's reaction.

they didn't speak to each other after they fought a week ago.

maybe taeyang was ok with that but seokwoo couldn't.

he couldn't stand they were apart.

he was jealous.

Why others could talk to taeyang?

why was he limited?

he opened the door of practice room and entered to see the boy who was sitting on the floor and playing with a bottled water.

he didn't notice seokwoo who was behind him.

he was just scratching his legs in front of him like a kid and it made seokwoo wonder if that hardworking boy was a kid or not.

"taeyang-ah?"He called his name with a low voice and made taeyang know he was there.

but taeyang didn't look at him.

He stopped a bit but then started playing with the bottle again.

"I went too far.I'm sorry."He sat in front of taeyang and put his hands on taeyang's knees.

He had to forgive him.

he couldn't handle not speaking to him longer.

Taeyang pushed his hands away and put his own hands on his knees and closed his eyes tightly.

_ What? _

"wait..You hurt your knees??"Seokwoo asked shocked.

that couldn't be!

taeyang was the main dancer and they had to learn the new choreography from him.he couldn't hurt himself!

"I didn't."Taeyang opened his eyes and tried to stand up by the help of the floor.

Seokwoo looked at him coldly.Taeyang couldn't behave like that.

Seokwoo put the box on the floor and knelt in front of taeyang.

without wanting to hear anything he held taeyang's wrists and pulled him on his back and stood up.

"Hyung!!"Taeyang shouted and tried to release himself.

"stay still."seokwoo whispered and walked toward the door.

"hyung..I.."

he stopped as he heard taeyang's voice.

"I want that."

He looked at taeyang's finger which was pointing to the box of chicken.

he laughed quietly and bowed so taeyabg could hold it.

it was his after all.

he walked toward the nearst hospital while listening to taeyang and how he was eating chicken.

"eat some."

Taeyang held a chicken leg in front of his mouth and seokwoo accepted willingly.

there was a silence between them before taeyang break it.

"You just came to apologize?"

seokwoo thought.

it wasn't the main reason tho.

"I missed you."

taeyang knew it better.although he was beside him every time they had a group chat but seokwoo never talked to him.

he wasn't mad at him in the first place since he just said the truth.

he wasn't good at dancing enough as seokwoo said.

he had to practice more but he didn't know anymore.

he didn't know what to do so seokwoo could proud of him.

seokwoo was tall,handsome and everything that people liked but how about him?

he would never reach his place.

it hurt to listen how others were praising seokwoo and not him.

he wasn't jealous at all.he was just wondering what could happen if he was proud oneday too.

_ "Me too.I missed you too.." _

 


	12. Fanfare retell

 

 

He had been there for a while,playing with the bomb which was in his hand.

Tvs were showing what they always did.they were showing ever floor and he could see what the boys were doing.

he could do nothing but leaning to all of them.

He was alone. No one had time for him.

_ "When are they going to come to themselves?" _

__

He turned on the bomb.

His donsaengs were in the factory but he didn't think of that.

he stood up and left his floor quietly.

They needed to be gathered once again.

He jumped on the stairs like a kid,without caring about the bomb which was going to explode and kill all of them soon.

He stood in front of the door of juho's floor.

it wasn't the time for hesitation.

he had been thinking about it for a long time.

"juho-ah."

He opened the door and entered the floor.

They all had a floor for themselves to do what they wanted.

youngbin could give them the right to choose what they wanted to do but what about him?

what could he do?

He just needed them..

he looked at juho again. he had't notieced him

yet.

He had his headphone on and was listening to music while humming his lyrics and looking at the music sheets in front of him.

He put his hands on the table and got close to juho.

juho looked up fast and stared at him.

"Oh..youngbin hyung."

juho pulled his headphone down and smiled at youngbin.

"sorry i didn't notice-"

"Lets go."Youngbin cut him and said seriously.

"Where?"juho asked confused.

"You'll regret if you don't."youngbin ignored his question and took off his hands.

"but I need to do some stuff and.."juho was going to complete his sentence but he stopped as youngbin turned around and walked out.

juho breathed out and stood up.

rapping could wait.

_ But for now he had to follow youngbin. _

**

He pulled the paintbrush against the canvas and created a masterpiece.

No one ever liked drawing as he did.

It was true that his parents never allowed him to draw but he promised himself to do it when he got older.

He had a hard past.

He had to graduate from a famous university and now.. he was doing what he always wanted.

He was drawing!

The things had been creating as he liked.

He had been living with them. they were all he needed.

"Who buys them?"

He jumped from his chair as he heard juho's voice.

He put his hand on his heart and frowned.

"I don't sell them idiot."

"Whatever."juho turned around without caring about him.

"would you come with us hyung?"Youngbin asked and made inseong curious.

where did they want to go?

"where do you want to go?"inseong asked what was in his mind.

"It's a secret."juho winked and followed youngbin as he started walking again.

inseong's lips formed in a line and he stood up.

_ "I hate complication" _

**

"Why you broke again?"

Seokwoo nagged and grabbed screwdriver in his hand and sat beside his motorcycle.

it was the 10th time that he was fixing it.

"Stay still honey."He whispered and scratched  his hand to put the broken piece on it's place.

"Yo honey~"

Seokwoo screamed and went back as he saw inseong in front of him.

"You could be a doctor. I bet you would be so famous HONEY!"Inseong stood up and started laughing.

"Hyung!"Seokwoo frowned and clenched his fist.

He was going to say something but he closed his mouth as he felt someone held him in his embrace.

"Hey Baby."

He folded in himself when someone kissed his neck.

"Do that again and I'll kill you baek juho!!"Seokwoo wiped his neck.

they were distracting him.

but the most important thing was that why were they there?

he looked at youngbin. he was there too. what was happening?

"Lets go somewhere."juho held his hand and dragged seokwoo with him.

"where are we going??"seokwoo asked and looked at his precious motorcycle.

"You'll know."inseong answered.

he still didn't know the reason why his hyungs were there and where they wanted to take him.

_ But he know that wasn't going to end well. _

**

"Is he dead?"Seokwoo asked but no one answered him and they kept staring at sanghyuk who was lying on the floor,cuddling a car toy.

"Yah.wake up."juho hit his foot to sanghyuk's stomach.

"that's not the way to wake your hyung up."Youngbin knelt beside sanghyuk and pet his cheek.

sanghyuk opened his eyes after a while and looked at them.

"Why..are you all here?"He asked and sat down while rubbing his eyes.

"We need to go somewhere hyung."seokwoo said before youngbin could say it.

"somewhere like where?"sanghyuk asked.

he was thinking seokwoo seemed stupid and way cute like that but he wasn't in mood to laugh at him.

"They didn't tell me.but we'll know so lets go faster."seokwoo jumped up and down.

"then what are we waiting for?"sanghyuk asked and stood up.

_ "I hope it's interesting than playing game or you'll regret waking me up." _

**

_ he wanted his attention. _

He was following him everywhere but why..

why wasn't he paying attention to him?

youngkyun leaned to the lockers and stared at jaeyoon who wasn't even look at him.

He could make him mad like he always did but his tongue wadn't obeying him to talk.

jaeyoon held his books and closed his locker.

youngkyun followed him when he sat on his seat.

youngkyun did the same but sat on the desk after a while.

"Hyung I'm bored."youngkyun looked at the ceiling and started shaking his legs.

"Leave."jaeyoon said and made younkyun look at him.

"you'll be lonely that way."youngkyun smiled bitterly and kept quiet.

What could happen if jaeyoon cared about him more?

before he notices he was pulled in jaeyoon's embrace.

he looked at in fromt of him shocked.

that jaeyoon wasn't the one he knew.

"We're not the same so..stop acting like this kyun."jaeyoon whispered and went back but youngkyun held his wrist.

"We can be if you try."

they stared into each other's eyes.

"Sorry for disturbing your lovely moment but you have to follow us."

both of them turned their head and looked at those 5.

"why all of you are here?"jaeyoon asked quietly.

"Lets not explain longer.they'll follow or they don't."inseong said and put his hand on youngbin's shoulder as all of them went out.

Youngkyun stood up and held jaeyoon's hand.

_ "Lets follow them.Maybe it's a chance for us to be the same." _

__

**

"Chanhee-ah I'm gonna record.are you ready?"Taeyang asked.

chanhee nodded in reply and stood on his position.

"1.2.3!!"Taeyang pushed the button and ran and stood beside chanhee.

dancing was what they always liked to do.

they were dancing in streets freely.

they were covering famous dances without anyone stops them.

they would never be satisfied.

they finished the choreography and they did a high five.

taeyang ran to his phone and held it.

soon his smile disappeared.

"why is your face like that?"chanhee asked with doubt.

"it..died."taeyang looked at him scared.

"I told you to charge it-..wait.you mean it didn't film?"chanhee stepped forward and held taeyang's phone from him.

"I don't know.."taeyang breathed out and looked at the sky.

"Oi Maknaes."

both of them looked at their hyungs.all of them were together?

why was that?

"You were cool.but now you need to come with us."youngbin said and with that sentece all of them followed him.

"wait for us."taeyang yelled and ran to hold youngbin's hand like a kid.

chanhee shook his head and followed them as well.

None of them knew where they were going.

youngbin never told them.

but he stopped in front of a wall and pointed to the color boxes.

"First.lets draw fanfare."

They dtared at each other quietly.

Why did they have to do that?

they didn't ask and just started drawing.inseong had no problem to just draw a simple word but how about others?

youngbin looked at them while he was helping.

juho and seokwoo was helping each other in peace.

jaeyoon and younkyun weren't speaking but inseong was trying to make them do.

chanhee and taeyang was cooperating well as always and there they were.

they finished it.

and all of them stared at youngbin,waiting for his explain.

"I set..a bomb and it's gonna explode in anytime.I need help."

they all looked at him confused.

What he meant?

"You..set a bomb?"inseong asked and stepped back.

"yeah.it probably destroyes the whole factory."

youngbin nodded.

it wasn't a lie tho.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE."

they looked at taeyang but no one tried to comfort him.

"HE'S RIGHT WE ARE!!"seokwoo screamed as well and with his agreement they all started freaking out.

"SHUT UP."Chanhee yelled and made them become quiet.

"We need to stop it."

youngbin nodded.he was the maknae but he didn't scared like his hyungs.

They started running ti reach the bomb.

Although they could never reach it but they still had hope.

they hoped that they'll stop it.

they thought about their stuff.

their floor would be damaged but..

** "Was I wrong that drawing was everything I had?" **

Inseong asked himself.

** "What about the friends I love?" **

Juho asked himself.

** "Won't youngkyun be there to annoy me anymore?" **

Jaeyoon asked himself.

** "But we still haven't been the same.What will happen to our hope?" **

Youngkyun asked himself.

** "I want to spend more time with them..Can't I have it?" **

Seokwoo asked himself.

** "I was selfish that I acted like my life depended on dancing,wasn't I?" **

Chanhee asked himself.

** "Was i wrong to see the happiness in dancing?" **

Taeyang asked himself.

"All I wanted was them."

Youngbin smiled and stopped as coloured papers showed up from every floor.

he had been working on it so hard and now..he was happy that it worked.

all of them looked at youngbin.

the bomb exploded but nothing damaged.

they didn't lose anything..

but they felt different now..

_** "I feel..love.." ** _


	13. Never Say Goodbye

_ Play the 'Never say goodbye by sf9' first! _

*

I have never done wrong.

I beg you.please..please don't go.

** You don't say goodbye my love. **

** Never say goodbye my love. **

I was afraid of this moment from the start.I was afraid that you leave me.

That you make me fall for you and then leave me suffering.

** Don't you say goodbye. **

** Never say goodbye. **

I don't know how to control my tears.I was afraid that I become the one I hate.

I always had the fear of being alone again.

** Don't you see me? **

The music which you liked is playing in my head.

I'm humming it without I know.

Remember how much I hated it?

I started liking what you like so please Don't go.

** No never say never say goodbye. **

** No never say never say goodbye. **

I never make you upset again.I don't treat you like before.

I've never been in love.

** Never. **

I'm writing this letter because I'm still afraid.

You have always been following me.

I didn't know why.I was blind not to see why.

I wonder if we become the same.

But I want you to know that I haven't let anyone rest on my arms the way you did.

I never told me that my arms belong to you but I clearly feel it.

I feel like I'll be the happiest person in the world if I have you.

Am I going to wake up if I hold your hands?

You promised me after all.

You promised that you'll never leave me!

But you broke it so easily.

** Like a dream Like a dream.. **

** Lile a dream you fade away.. **

** Like a dream like a dream.. **

** Like a dream so far away.. **

****

I'm sorry if I ever made you cry.

I'm truly sorry so forgive me.

I keep staring at the wall while I'm thinking about you.

Without you my love..

everything feels sad.

So please baby..

** So Never say goodbye never say goodbye. **

** Never say goodbye never say goodbye. **

****

** Never say..goodbye.. **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My twitter account:@fantaewoontasy  
> If you had any question or getting information about other fics❤


End file.
